


Say I do

by Anonymous



Series: Fest Fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Kim-Byun. You may now kiss.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Fest Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943767
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous, Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Say I do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks

“Do you, Kim Jongdae, take Byun Baekhyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

  


_(One second Jongdae was walking and the next he was flat on his back with a dog jumping around him._

_“Mongryong! No! Sit!”_

_Jongdae sits up and looks to his right to see a man coming closer._

_“Oh my god! I’m so sorry for Mongryong! He just gets so excited sometimes. Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance? Oh my god. Are you gonna sue me? Please don’t sue me! He’s just a baby and doesn’t know any better!” the man rambles, panicked, while Jongdae watches on in amusement._

_“Hey, it’s okay! I’m fine and I’m not going to sue you,” Jongdae laughs, “I’m Jongdae.”_

_“I’m Baekhyun. I’m so sorry about Mongryong! He’s easily excitable and I may have lost him,” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, cheeks turning pink._

_“It’s alright. My friend has three dogs and I know how energetic they can get,” Jongdae smiles. Baekhyun nods and they stand there smiling and shyly glancing at each other._

_“I, um, I’ll be going now. Again, I’m sorry about Mongryong,” Baekhyun says as he grabs Mongryong’s leash. Jongdae nods and watches Baekhyun walk away._

_He hesitates a little before calling out, “Wait!” Baekhyun turns around, surprised._

_“I’m going to this cafe and they allow dogs inside. Would you like to come with me?” Jongdae asks, blushing._

_“Yeah! I mean, yes, I think that’s a great idea,” Baekhyun says, trying to play cool._

_Jongdae grins, “It’s a date then.”)_

  


Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with shining eyes and said, “I do.”

“Do you, Byun Baekhyun, take Kim Jongdae to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

  


_(Baekhyun was very nervous. Today was the day he was going to propose to Jongdae. He had everything planned: he was going to take Jongdae out to eat at his favorite restaurant and then they were going to go for a walk and then he was going to propose. It was a simple plan and the chances of things going wrong were slim to none._

_Turns out, that no matter how simple a plan is, things can always go wrong. It started off with the restaurant calling and saying that they had to cancel their reservation because they were overbooked. After panicking a little, Baekhyun decided to go to the Thai place near their apartment that they both loved._

_As soon as they finished eating and were about to leave, it started to rain hard. Jongdae grabbed his hand and they ran to their car. By the time they got there, they were soaking wet._

_Baekhyun dejectedly got inside the car, but Jongdae decided that he wanted to play in the rain a little. Baekhyun was upset that his whole plan was ruined, but watching Jongdae happily playing in the rain just filled him with love and warmth for this silly man and he decided that the plan didn’t matter, not anymore. Jongdae gestured for Baekhyun to come out of the car. Baekhyun got out and came closer to Jongdae._

_“I love you, Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, gazing at Jongdae with soft eyes. He took out the ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. Jongdae gasped, looking down at him with shining eyes._

_“Will you marry me?” Baekhyun held out the ring._

_“Yes!” Jongdae said as he threw himself at Baekhyun. They ended up on the ground, Jongdae on top of Baekhyun, kissing each other.)_

  


Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hands tight and said,“I do”

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Kim-Byun. You may now kiss.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed, looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it! 🤗


End file.
